


What I Wanted

by KireinaAme



Series: Free! Omegaverse [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAme/pseuds/KireinaAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Makoto wanted in life was to be with Haru. And to be anything except an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto remembered their first conversation about it well. They were in elementary school at the time, playing during recess. Well, the other kids were playing while he and Haru had been instead sitting off to the side on the sidewalk in the shade under the trees. His best friend told him that he didn’t like how loud and rowdy the other kids were so he’d rather color than have to play around them. And as fun as the playground was, Makoto didn’t enjoy it as much without Haru with him.

“Haru-chan, what do you think we’ll present as?” They had just had a class about the very basics of presenting, puberty, and what to expect. The class may have been glossed over for their young ears but it still left a strong and fearful impression on Makoto.

“Does it matter?” His dark-haired friend didn’t glance at him, his hand never pausing in his coloring of a fish on the wide piece of paper set against the uneven pavement. Makoto wondered how Haru could be so nonchalant about it. He didn’t understand. To know that there was something about themselves that they didn’t know yet, something that could greatly affect their future but was totally out of their hands, was entirely too scary.

“Of course it does! I want to be the same as Haru-chan!”

Then those large blue eyes turned to him, regarding him deeply and without hesitation. “Will you still be with me if we present differently?”

“What? Of course, I will! Haru-chan is much more important to me than that! I only want to be with Haru-chan!”

“Then it doesn’t matter.”

Haru had been so sure, not a trace of concern. But Makoto was terrified. All he wanted was to be with Haru, to be together always. And in his young mind, as illogical as it might have been, he thought if they presented differently, the other boy would leave him.

* * *

 

Of course, Haru didn’t leave him. But Makoto’s fear of ‘ _the Change_ ’ only grew stronger as time passed. To be honest, Makoto didn’t care what he presented as, as long as he wasn’t an Alpha. He knew what people thought about Alphas. There were only two prevailing thoughts about Alphas. One: They were looked upon as instinctual leaders, protector of others, the ones to face dangers willingly, to be the one everyone else looked to for guidance, to be the bravest and strongest, never to be the one who needed to be looked after, taken care of. Two: They were brutes with unparalleled strength and power, should be feared by anyone who dare cross them, could be volatile and dangerous, and even the best of them would have difficulty in controlling their urges.

So even just the thought of ever presenting as an Alpha, in either opinion of them, was daunting. The responsibility alone was terrifying. Besides, he knew he was a bit of a scaredy-cat. And Alphas were always described as powerful and intimidating. He didn’t want to be that; he _couldn’t_ be that. And he was pretty sure Haru wouldn’t want him to be that either. So as long as he was an Omega or a Beta, like either of his parents, he decided he would be ok with it.

He was twelve when he went through the Change. Makoto was out with his parents and younger siblings when the smell of a stranger, an unmated Omega, overwhelmed him. His body felt hot and uncomfortable, he panted through the almost-pain as his canines elongated, and he urged the twins to stand back from him for their own safety, to go to their parents. He didn’t want to hurt them. But he had an overwhelming urge to run – to run away, to run as fast as his legs could carry him, to run and find that smell! It was a shock to his core when he realized he had snapped at his own parents to let him go.

So, he was not an Omega.

Makoto was so ashamed of his behavior with his parents, after the humiliating experience of his father needing to physically carry him back home, he locked himself in his room. Haru hadn’t gone through his Change yet but Makoto was already pretty sure the other boy would probably handle it better and with more grace than he himself did. Twelve years old and only a few hours into being a Beta and he already wasn’t good enough for Haru. He was not prepared for the feeling in his chest at the thought that his own best friend could be disappointed in him, or worse… scared of him.

“Makoto, it’s ok. Please open the door. I promise it’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s a natural reaction and it was your first time. You’ll learn to control it.” He could hear his father saying gently behind the solid wood frame of his bedroom door. “You actually did very well for such a young Beta, protecting your siblings first before anything. You’re going to be strong, Makoto. I can tell. You might even be an Alpha with the amount of control you had.”

His tears came harder, faster. That wasn’t what he wanted! None of this was what he wanted!

* * *

Confessing to his best friend was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He thought Haru might not want to be his friend anymore after finding out about his unruly behavior. After finding out that his father even told him he might go through worse and be an Alpha when he grew up. Haru liked feeling safe, he liked calm and peaceful things, so why would he like Makoto anymore after all that?

“So?”

Makoto’s head whipped back up from where it hung low in shame. “Huh? _‘So?’_ But Haru-chan…”

“Drop the –chan.”

“Haru~!” He whined, wiping his eyes with a tight fist as his anxiety slowly slipped away. What a normal conversation to have. Maybe Haru wouldn’t hate him after all.

“Makoto. Do you still like me?”

Gasping at his best friend’s question, Makoto nodded feverishly. “Y-yes! Of course I do!” Though as they got older, he was pretty sure that his soft-spoken best friend didn’t realize just how much Makoto liked him. He may have only been seven years old when he first confessed his feelings to Haru, and it was an adorable childish memory they both shared, but he still meant it. And Haru never offered his own in reply.

“Good. So it’s fine then, isn’t it?” And Haru smiled tenderly, just enough to soften his intense blue gaze. But for Makoto, it was worth the entire world.

* * *

 

Haru had been a late bloomer, or so his parents described him. He was nearly fifteen years old and in the last year of junior high when he presented. They were sleeping over at Haru’s house and staying up late since it wasn’t a school night. Makoto remembered that the house was particularly quiet, both of Haru’s parents having left for Tokyo already and his grandmother recently passed.  Makoto’s parents honestly felt better about helping to look after Haru since Makoto took it upon himself to check in with his best friend so often. Haru may have been independent from a young age but even Makoto could tell that he didn’t always like being alone.

“Makoto?”

Hearing Haru call out to him, the taller teenager paused the movie and leaned to the side to try and peer into the kitchen where his best friend was getting snacks.

“Haru? Do you need help?”

“…Yes.”

Finding that a bit unusual, Makoto didn’t hesitate to leave the remote forgotten on the blanket and make his way into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was not at all what he had been expecting. Instead of his friend needing help reaching a too-high shelf or in carrying a heavy load back into the living room, he found Haru on his knees as he gripped the handle of fridge tightly in both hands. His blue eyes hidden from sight as he winced, straining against an unknown pain.

“HARU!” Makoto rushed at him, ready to hold him or lift him up, but Haru’s voice stopped him.

“Wait, Makoto… I don’t think… You should touch me.” His soft, low voice was so breathy and heavy. Makoto couldn’t help but feel more than a little guilty at the stirring it caused in his body, despite his best friend being in obvious pain. And that’s when he noticed the scent. It wasn’t particularly strong but it was unique and new to his senses. It smelled _incredible_ , whatever it was.

Rather than letting his body get distracted by the sight before him, Makoto focused himself on taking care of Haru. “W-what should I do? What’s wrong? Is it my fault?”

A gentle chuckle and Haru turned his blushing face over to his best friend. Makoto wanted to just touch him, hold him close, _so bad_ at that very moment but he managed to restrain himself, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. “It’s not your fault, Makoto… But I think you should call your parents.”

Makoto hesitated. He wasn’t proud of it but it took honest effort to pull himself away from the dark-haired boy at that moment. The desire to kiss those softly smiling lips almost enough to shake his concentration. But the worry and the guilt were enough to pull him back to his senses. Haru was in pain, in need, and asking Makoto for help – and he refused to let him down!

His parents arrived faster than Makoto ever imagined. They split up once entering the Nanase home, the Omega immediately running into the kitchen where Haru was waiting, still clinging to the refrigerator for support, while the Beta escorted Makoto out the front door into the cool night air, much too calmly for his liking. He nearly bristled at his own father for his unruffled demeanor when something awful was obviously happening to his best friend!

“Dad, what is going on? Will Haru be all right? Should we take him to a doctor?” Having seen his mother sprinting in to check on his friend while they loitered outside made little sense to him and it was somehow aggravating. Standing here was NOT helping Haru!

“Calm down, son. Relax. I can smell you getting worked up.” His father placed a large hand on his shoulder, encouraging Makoto to take deep breaths, a little embarrassed. “It’s just fine, I promise.”

“Then what’s going on…?”

“It’s Haru’s first heat. You did very well, Makoto. We’re proud of you.” And he was, Makoto could tell by the smile. But he didn’t understand why that would make him feel proud?

“But… I didn’t do anything. Why would you be…?”

“That’s precisely why, son. I know it may be too early in his heat to smell him very well, especially for such a young Beta like yourself, but I’m sure you _felt_ it. And you managed not only to stay away but you called for help. You did a good job.”

“Dad…” Makoto couldn’t help but blush and turn his eyes away as he felt his cheeks heat up. It took a moment for the reality to sink in that Haru was in _heat_ and they could have… Makoto could have… “I couldn’t – I would _never_ hurt, Haru. Ever.”

“I know,” was all his father offered him as they continued to wait in silence.

* * *

Haru didn’t actually start taking the heat suppressant pills until their swim team was formed their second year of high school. And although Makoto didn’t like the times of the year that Haru had to lock himself away in his home during his heats before being on the pills, effectively stopping even Makoto from visiting, he did at least miss his smell. While on the medication to prevent heat cycles, Haru’s smell was so much fainter, subtler, and harder to hold onto. When Makoto caught himself trying to save Haru’s smell on the blankets or pillow cases in his home rather than sending them through the wash, he knew he was in trouble. Despite his childhood crush never having left, he failed to realize until that moment that it had somehow, unbeknownst to him, escalated into much more. And he _really_ wanted Haru to be his.

He took one last smell of the pillow Haru had used a few days ago before stripping the pillow case and adding it to the laundry pile. Makoto had to make a decision with his epiphany – what was he supposed to do now? Should he just confess to Haru? It could ruin their friendship if he didn’t feel the same way, if Haru felt uncomfortable around him because of his feelings. It could possibly even be the end to their small swim team that they both had come to love. And the swim team especially was too important for Haru right now for him to ruin, with how much happier his friend was in getting to swim again. But Makoto also hated the thought of not at least _trying_ and eventually watching someone else steal Haru’s heart away.

Makoto was not ok with any of those possibilities. But he knew Haru was observant and much too smart not to catch Makoto’s strange behavior if nervously wavered back and forth with his feelings. And avoiding him was not an option – not that he could see himself staying away that long with how addicted he’d become. So while he wasn’t yet ready to brave the consequences of telling his best friend his feelings outright, he could at least do _something_ about it.

“Oh, Makoto! Thank you for sorting the laundry. I’ll get it started if you can finish packing the lunches, please!”

“Oh sure, Mom,” he smiled at the Omega as they switched places with each other. Makoto headed into the kitchen to see four bento boxes laid out on the counter, all partially filled already with rice and grilled fish, the vegetables the only part left to do. He knew the two smaller boxes, covered in colorful stickers, were for Ran and Ren while the larger two plain boxes were for Haru and himself. Though Haru often packed his own lunch (with only rice and mackerel, much to his chagrin), Makoto’s family took it upon themselves to pack him one at least a few times a week to make sure he was eating properly. They took their role as surrogate parents to him pretty seriously, no matter how mature and responsible Haru was. At that Makoto couldn’t help but smile. Haru was already a part of his family so maybe the two of them becoming more wouldn’t be such a leap…

With that thought, he was struck with a brilliant idea. He finished Ran and Ren’s lunches quickly, leaving the napkin-note their mother always wrote for them on the top before tying it up. For Haru’s bento, he decided to make a few decorative adjustments to his food before pulling out the pen his mother just used for the twins’ note. It was always something special the Omega like doing for the twins and Makoto remembered it well himself when he was in elementary school. Their mom would either draw flowers or happy faces or maybe leave a short, encouraging phrase for the day on their napkin. Makoto stopped receiving them only when he started helping with completing the ones for his younger siblings, as if he were passing down the tradition.

Before he tied Haru’s bento up, he left the napkin with his note on the top of the lid. Maybe this would be a start. He could court him by bringing him food, as a proper grown-up would do for an Omega, even if he wasn’t going to come out and say it.

* * *

At lunch that day when Makoto told him that had bento lunches prepared for them both, Haru didn’t think twice about it. He handed the bento wrapped in a dark blue striped cloth over to him and watched with bated breath as his friend untied the knot in the fabric and took notice of the napkin on the top. He wrote, in the nicest handwriting he could manage considering the medium he had to work with, “have a great day!” with a little heart at the end. Makoto’s mother never drew hearts on the notes before for any of them but that’s probably who Haru figured had written it when the raven-haired boy set the napkin to the side and removed the lid from the food without a single word or glance.

His disappointment was brief, however, when he saw Haru pause at the little grape tomato. Instead of setting it in whole, Makoto had tried slicing it half at an angle and sticking it back together with half a toothpick in the shape of, what was supposed to be, a heart. The tomato had ended up being a little lopsided, however, with how hard it was to hold still without it rolling away. But he figured it still very much resembled a heart and Haru couldn’t possibly misinterpret that.

When Haru merely took it apart to eat it, still nary a comment or hint of eye contact, Makoto could only appease himself in thinking that at least the Omega he loved was eating the food he prepared for him. Even if he didn’t know it.

* * *

During the entire next week Haru thanked him for the bento, took a cursory glance at the napkin-note, and consumed the food like there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. Makoto always made sure to leave hearts on his notes and shape the tomatoes as little hearts as well, hoping that Haru would suddenly take notice. But instead Haru continued to ignore the signs. (Which was truly astonishing to Makoto seeing as he thought it was very obvious that he had been the one putting together their lunches with how everything inside the box seemed just a little messier.)

Considering his first efforts at courting received no negative reactions at least, he felt a little emboldened to push farther. He began yearning for Haru’s attention, even if it meant being more obvious with his courting. So Makoto decided more desperate measures were called for. And that included convincing Rei and Nagisa to eat elsewhere for at least one day, unbeknownst to Haru. Because if this last attempt didn’t even register a reaction from Haru, he would need to make a full confession.

Haru paused, much longer than usual, when he unwrapped the bento box and found something else set on top of the napkin. It was a small flat piece of hand-blown glass in the shape of a dolphin. The pale blue glass had a soft, wavy texture to it, as if made of water and was designed to be hung by the ribbon tied at the top to a window for light to reflect through it. Makoto thought it was beautiful, something perfect for Haru. The cool and collected Omega may have been able to see past the food he had been accepting from him, but surely gifts were a courting behavior he couldn’t possibly think came from his mother, right?

He stared as Haru carefully set the glass dolphin inside the cloth meant to be tied around the bento box for safe keeping. When he didn’t immediately return to the prepared lunch as normal, Makoto perked up in excited nervousness.

“Makoto.”

“Oh, um… Yes, Haru?” He smiled shyly, his eyes bright and eager.

“…What is today?”

Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Makoto had to blink a few times for his brain to reset and take in Haru’s question. The cool blue eyes waited patiently for his response. “What? Um, Thursday… Why?”

“…Did I forget a holiday or something?”

Haru seemed pretty serious all of a sudden and Makoto couldn’t tell where this came from. Was he not going to mention the notes? All of the hearts? The special gift? But Makoto had learned years ago to just follow Haru’s logic and see where it led him. “Not that I know of. Why, Haru?”

“You’ve been… extra affectionate lately.” Haru appeared almost shy, which was a rare enough occurrence even to Makoto’s eyes. The dark-haired boy’s eyes momentarily left his to glance down the glass dolphin, his hair falling slightly into his face as his head dipped down. Makoto thought he was beautiful like that. And it seemed that Haru eventually _did_ notice his feelings at least, this knowledge giving the taller boy heart palpitations. “I wasn’t sure if I missed a special day or something important.”

“Oh… That.” Now was the time to confess his feelings! He just had to do it! Makoto was equally as frightened as he was enthusiastic and he could feel himself fidgeting in his spot, unable to stop himself. “Well, Haru. I… The thing is that… I want…”

“Makoto.”

“I-I’ve been trying to court you!” Makoto closed his eyes when he saw Haru’s own open wide in surprise at his exclamation. His worry escalating, he kept his eyes shut tight as he balled his hands into fists and rushed through his next words as fast as he could. “I’ve been the one preparing your lunch and leaving you the notes the entire past week. W-what I wanted – what I’ve been trying to say is – I have feelings for you, Haru! For a while now! A-and I wanted, well, I mean, I was _hoping_ … I-I’d like you to, _only_ _if you wanted_ , to try maybe… dating… me… But only if you want to! If you think you could maybe feel the same way! I-I promise we’ll still be friends, even if-!”

“Makoto.”

It took a few breaths before he was calm enough to peek his eyes open to meet Haru’s. He didn’t sound upset at least. And not horrified either. In fact, his best friend look awfully calm and almost… confused? “Y-yes?”

Blue eyes blinked at him a few times before Makoto noticed he was blushing. With his nervous system and heart all in a tizzy, he experienced a flurry of emotion faster than he could keep up, from _‘he’s so beautiful like that’_ to ‘ _oh my god did I break Haru’_ at the sight of his best friend like that.

Haru licked his lips and slowly opened his mouth to ask, “…We weren’t already dating?”

Makoto gasped audibly, his back going rigid as he sat straight up. “Haru! W-what do you…?”

“You confessed your feelings to me in the second grade.”

It was Makoto’s turn to turn pink as he scratched an imaginary itch on his cheek in shyness. A flashback of a playground, daisies, and the promise he made immediately came to mind. “…Y-yeah, I remember that. I didn’t think you took me seriously at the time…”

“And didn’t I tell you yes?” Haru tilted his head as he studied the taller, fidgety teenager.

“…You only said ‘it was fine’ and… we were so young. I didn’t want to assume anything. Maybe you would feel differently now that we’re older.” Makoto finally raised his eyes to lock onto the other’s, his lips pulled into a hopeful smile. “Besides, you deserve to be courted and asked properly.”

“Then,” Haru started, leaning into Makoto’s space to lightly grasp his arm and kiss him quickly on the cheek. “Yes.”

Makoto had stars in his eyes and the goofiest grin on his face as he sat frozen in his spot, fondly watching his best friend – no, his boyfriend. Despite the small smile and blush on his own face, Haru turned back to his lunch, with only one more quick glance at Makoto, before opening the lid to see another heart-shaped tomato inside the box.

“Oh and Makoto.”

“Hm?” Makoto hummed, still in a happy, lovesick haze, having not moved a single centimeter from where he was when Haru kissed his cheek.

“…You can keep writing hearts on the notes too.”

“Haru-chan!”

* * *

Makoto’s next revelation came during their senior year when Haru had forgotten to take his heat suppressant pills a few days in a row. His boyfriend had started smelling so good, _so damn good_ , all of a sudden that he had a hard time paying attention to anything other than Haru. The smell of no other Omega could come close to Haru’s. It was smooth, honeyed, and deep to Makoto’s senses, like sweet effervescent water. He stopped taking notes during class just so he could stare at the beautiful, raven-haired Omega. Makoto even insisted that they eat lunch separately from the rest of their friends, in private, so that they could have more time together. And he had never felt more distracted by how gorgeous those blue eyes, that silky hair, and that small pouting mouth than he did those few days.

And then the other symptoms started. When a classmate had turned to ask to borrow a pencil from Haru, Makoto had actually shot out of his seat and growled, really _growled_ , at this completely innocent and friendly guy. Haru had been shocked, the class had been shocked, the teacher had been shocked. But none were more shocked (and absolutely mortified) than Makoto himself as he apologized profusely to the other student and ran from the classroom.

He hadn’t been surprised at all to find that Haru had followed him, of course. He noticed once the other caught up to him outside of the school gates that his boyfriend was even kind enough to pack both of their bags to bring them home, as he rightly assumed they wouldn’t be returning for the rest of the day.

“I-I’m sorry, Haru. I don’t know wha… what…” And Makoto stopped. His feet halted as they both came to a stop on the sidewalk and his brain momentarily shorted out as Haru stepped in close to him, closer than his seat in class had been. And that wonderful, enticing, _delicious_ scent hit him even harder. Green eyes dilated as fangs elongated through a panting mouth.

“What is it?” Haru asked, completely unaware of how amazing he smelled, how much Makoto wanted him, how the need to claim him was overwhelming him, how much he wanted to keep everyone else away, at how much he was going to hurt anyone who dared to come near _HIS_ Omega.

Makoto’s body started shaking as he realized what was happening.

“H-haru… Did you forget your pills today?”

“Oh. Yes.” Haru half-shrugged. “Ran out of them a few days ago. But I got my new order already and started taking them again this morning. Why do you… Makoto?!”

The taller teen was doubled over, clutching a hand over his nose and mouth as if to stop the alluring aroma of his Omega boyfriend from invading his senses. The large body was nearly shaking as he tried to keep himself under control. So Haru at least wasn’t going into heat since he only missed a few days’ worth; that was a relief. If it wasn’t a heat that he was reacting to, he knew the only other option to explain his sudden behavior. And Makoto did not like it.

But again he was completely distracted from his intensifying emotions over the revelation, as Haru still smelled _amazing_ and the urges were simply getting stronger. Makoto wasn’t sure how much more his body could handle. Before he could do anything about the fear and grief he had for himself, he had to ensure Haru’s safety first.

“Makoto! Are you ok? What’s wr-?!”

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto cut him off with a firm growl, his voice held an unusual power behind it that even he could feel as he said it. He could only hope that Haru didn’t hate him for it, didn’t fear him because of it, that he might still love him despite it. Unwilling to look, he kept his eyes clenched tight. “Haru. You need to walk away. _Slowly_. Go home.”

“But… Makoto.”

“ _NOW_ , Haru.”

He didn’t see his dark-haired boyfriend slowly back up from him, retracting the arm that wanted to reach out to comfort him. But he could imagine the horror in those beautiful blue eyes. And his heart ached. Makoto remained there, squatted down on that empty sidewalk as the fragrance of the one he loved slowly disappeared around him. Knowing that his boyfriend was walking away without him made him want to follow, to track him down, keep him for himself, so _incredibly badly_ that he had to clench every muscle in his body to stay in that exact spot.

Makoto knew at that moment, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was what he most feared. He was an Alpha. What he didn’t know, however, was if Haru would still want to be with him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Hi. How are you? I’m goooood… Oh, you wanna know about what just happened up there? Oh, all right.
> 
> Soooo now you know that both Sousuke and Makoto are Alphas. (Reminder: in my universe, Alpha is a subset of the “male” gender known as Beta. It’s pretty much just a WAY more intense Beta. And while going through puberty between the ages of 12-14 years old will reveal whether you’re an Omega or Beta, the Alphas tendencies don’t start presenting until later, usually 18-22 years old.) 
> 
> I see Sousuke having an easier time at initially controlling the Alpha urges, which are always volatile and more difficult when you’re younger going through it for the first time. Plus Makoto is a slightly early bloomer, making it even harder on him. He presented as Beta earlier than his classmates and now he’s presenting as an Alpha early. Combine that with his absolute fear of being an Alpha, he was rejecting it the whole way through. Poor baby. 
> 
> And I decided this made an interesting place to cut off the chapter, to leave everyone wanting more (I hope, I hope)! Leave me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto struggles with accepting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this took way too long but, well, life stuff happened. And inspiration has been hard to come by. But I've decided not to turn this into a huge chapter story and keep it well contained in 3 chapters. There may be drabbles or one-shots belonging to this universe if I get inspired or have any specific requests, of course (find me on tumblr). 
> 
> And I promise I won't take as long for the 3rd and final chapter because I really want to wrap this up. I have other plans that I really want to write~!

The memory was just as vibrant and clear as if it were only yesterday. The smell of crayons, chalk, and disinfectant soap overpowered all other scents in the elementary school classroom, giving it a clean and crisp tang that stuck with him. The noise, on the other hand, was an absolute cacophony. The conglomeration of excited children’s voices, the screeching of chairs being moved across the tile floor, and of bags being hastily packed to leave for the day.

_“I got that new RP game and I can’t wait to play it!”_

_“My mom’s gonna drive us to the movies!”_

_“Let’s go meet up with the soccer club for match!”_

_“Hurry up-!”_

And Makoto remembered it was a beautiful day outside too. It was early spring when a few flowers were starting to bloom but the heat of the season had not yet set in. The weather so mild, with not a storm cloud in sight, and the colors of nature too tempting to his younger self to want to stay inside after school. Now that winter had past, the idea of spending an afternoon playing video games or watching movies suddenly were much less appealing.

They were in the second grade and Makoto was pretty sure it was a Wednesday, as there was no swim practice to rush to that afternoon. He could recall the conversation with almost perfect clarity. He wondered if Haru could too.

“Haru-chan!”

Young Makoto grinned, buckled his bag, and slung it over his shoulders as he turned toward his more reserved best friend. Haru was considerably slower to pack. No swim class that day probably had a lot to do with it. Even back then the older boy was always more thoughtful about his actions. He wasn’t slow so much as he was precise. Makoto watched with rapt appreciation as the other boy carefully slid the day’s artwork into a binder sleeve before placing it and his notebooks into his bag and then gently pulling the straps over his own shoulders.

Even at the ripe young age of seven, Makoto knew that the beautiful, reticent Nanase Haruka was special.

“Do you want to go to the playground?”

The small black-haired boy visibly considered his options (Makoto could tell by the subtle purse of his lips, despite no other outward change in his expression) for a moment before answering with a soft, “sure.”

Makoto could even remember that Haru had allowed him to hold his hand all the way to the playground in their neighborhood. He had not flinched or even glanced his way when Makoto reached out to take the other’s hand in his own. Their small fingers were clasped tightly around each other’s with no sign of any cultural pressure to separate from each other. Not that the hand-holding was particularly unique to this day in his memory, as they often left school physically attached to one another. But it was meaningful to him nonetheless. And he wasn’t sure if Haru had always allowed him this prolonged physical contact out of kindness or if he secretly enjoyed it just as much as Makoto himself did. Even as a young child, Haru hadn’t been fond of overly affectionate physical gestures. Really, he limited contact such as cuddling, hugs, and hand-holding to either his mother, grandmother, or Makoto himself. However, Makoto always liked to think of himself as special above all others.

Makoto was pretty sure he had asked Haru to swing with him, recalling the yellow painted swing set in the grassy playground. Haru’s first choice in activity on an empty playground where he could choose anything wasn’t always the same, but he was consistent at least. Never choosing something too social. Swinging was an activity that only one child did at a time. Haru preferred it that way. As for himself, Makoto just wanted to be able to be with Haru. So when he found the quiet boy seated on the swing at the very end, he would always try to capture the one right next to him. And if he managed to copy the speed and arch of Haru’s movements as they both gained altitude on their swings, he loved how the world around him blurred into colors while the only thing that remained in focus was the dark dark-haired boy by his side, moving alongside him.

But there was no swinging in this memory that Makoto could recall. The precious memory of this particular day with his best friend occurred strictly in the playground’s sandbox. It wasn’t a very impressive sandbox and most of the fancy, fine textured sand had been replaced by dirt, a few weeds and flowers peeking out from the wooden planks surrounding the sides. They were covered in dirt up to their elbows as they built a word all their own in the sandbox.

“Ah, you’re so much better than me, Haru-chan! Your house looks great!” Makoto exclaimed, his eyes bright with wonder.

The clean cut, flat sides of the little house Haru was constructing were impressive. The dirt mixed into the particles of fine sand allowed the structure to be a little more rigid and Haru took full advantage of it. It may have only stood about two to three inches tall but the mound of sand was almost expertly flat on the sides in the shape of an ‘L’, with a very slight pitch to the top to give the illusion of a roof. Haru even stuck his finger in the dirt on one side and drew out the shape of a porch and garden as well.

Makoto glanced over to his house. It remained to his eyes as merely a pile of dirty and sand, oblong in shape and not at all resembling a house. Just a mound that certainly didn’t belong the in the coveted spot next to Haru’s in their imaginary neighborhood.

“Mine is just… well…”

“That’s ok. You can live in mine.”

His head perking up immediately at the offer, happiness once again returned to Makoto’s face as his eyes squinted under the pressure of his cheeks. “Really?!”

Haru nodded wordlessly as he picked up a tiny twig and started carving shapes into the top of his house, interconnecting half-circles to look like a roof. He had always been so artistic it left Makoto in awe.

But he was just sitting there, useless and silent, while Haru took the entire responsibility of constructing their house. Unable to accept that, Makoto bounded up from his position next to him to go to the outskirts of the playground. Ignoring the dandelions that were abundant in the weeds popping out of the ground all around the sandbox, he instead went to the edge of the playground where tufts of grass were higher and untrimmed. The white flowers there, daisies, were somehow much more appropriate than the smaller yellow ones.

Plucking as many as he could, reaching down to get the entire stem, he pulled out his shirt to stretch it enough to gather them carefully together. Only once he had pulled a satisfactory amount, he returned to the sandbox and to his best friend.

Haru glance up from his delicate work of stenciling the roof tiles to see Makoto sit back down, flowers nearly spilling from his shirt.

“They are really pretty. And I thought maybe we could use them… for the house.”

A nod was all the permission Makoto needed before he began pushing the stems of the flowers into the dirt surrounding the little sand house, careful not to get too close and risk destroying Haru’s effort.

They worked in tandem for a while before Makoto interrupted once again. “Ne, Haru-chan…” Blue eyes lifted to his in acknowledgment. “Do you think when we grow up… we could really live with each other? In the same house, I mean?”

“Sure.”

Makoto, deciding that Haru answered much too quickly to be paying enough attention to him, lifted himself from his bent over position and wiped the dirt from his hands and onto his pants, careful not to displace any of the remaining flowers bundled in his shirt.

“…I mean… like our parents do…”

Those eyes he knew so well immediately met his own once again, Haru’s hands halting to drop the twig and pull back to sit quietly in his lap.

He had Haru’s full attention now.

“Like… like a family. You know, _together_ …”

“…are you saying you want to marry me?”

Makoto sputtered, realizing that Haru cut right through his hypothetical and directly to the point. Did he? Is that what he meant? He hadn’t quite thought it all the way through to its obvious conclusion until Haru himself had said it. Makoto knew he wanted to stay with Haru. He knew that he was happiest when they were together, falling asleep on the same futon during a sleepover, than he ever was when they were apart. He just wanted to have that every night. So was that all that ‘being married’ was? Was seven years old too soon to decide that’s what he wanted?

“You’re supposed to marry the person you like.”

His cheeks felt warm at Haru’s continued questioning but Makoto clenched his fists tightly as he forcefully pushed the nervous words out of his mouth. “I like Haru-chan the most! I-I only want to be with Haru-chan!” Taking in a shaky breath, he followed with a weak smile. “Is… that ok?”

Haru appeared to consider the question seriously, the small nibble on his bottom lip a giveaway. With a small nod and smile, Haru finally answered. “That’s fine.”

“Really?!”

Haru shyly averted his eyes, not bothering to return to his creation. Makoto thought he was the prettiest person he ever saw. In a moment of inspiration, he took one of the daisies from his lap, letting some of the others fall from the safety of his shirt in order to lean forward enough to place one in the silky black hair at Haru’s ear.

Blinking in surprise, Haru reached up with hesitant fingers to touch the petals there, a small smile on his lips. “Makoto too,” he instructed, Haru reaching out a hand in request for a daisy.

Makoto handed him one and couldn’t hold back his joyful giggle at the feeling of Haru placing one in his own hair. Only he and Haru witness to the silly, but most special, childhood promise.

* * *

The sound of buzzing against the woodgrain of his nightstand and the bright, blue-tinted glare of the cell phone’s screen was the only disturbance in the dark bedroom. Makoto groaned, rolling over in his bed to finally face away from the wall. He had only just started to doze off, his mind and body exhausted from the struggle to conquer the new urges and he desperately wanted to sleep away his thoughts.

When the disruption didn’t immediately stop he reached a hand out for the phone instinctually. But squinting his green-hazel eyes, he saw his boyfriend’s name pop-up on the screen and he retracted his hand as if he were burned. Staring intently as the vibrating continued, he couldn’t pull his eyes away as Haru continued to call, waiting for him to pick up the phone. After a few more breathless moments riddled with anxiety, the sound stopped.

_~1 Missed Call~_

It had only been a few hours since he last saw Haru, when he sent him to walk home alone, Makoto left behind heaving and panting for control of his body alone on the sidewalk. The guilt he felt at failing to walk him home as normal, failing to tell him why he had to keep his distance, was shadowed by the guilt of the emotions and physical urges that tore through his body. Even just thinking about the raven-haired swimmer still, hours later when his body was exhausted and every muscle sore, sent a unique shudder down his spine. It caused a throbbing in his pants that he had to fight against, nearly wanting to give up on keeping a safe distance from the unwitting Omega.

He couldn’t talk to him. Not until he was ready to confess his body’s terrible desire to have him, to mark him as belonging only to him, and how much he still wanted it. Not until he was ready to deal with the fear and disappointment he’d surely see in those deep blue eyes and accept his fate, that Haru might be done with him, unable to handle his new status.

Oh he knew exactly what this was. He had been a Beta for so many years, handling scents with ease as he grew up and became accustomed to the wide variety of people he encountered and all the while learning to better his control of his body. He never had a single repeat of the first humiliating experience of unrestrained hormones from the day he represented. And over time he had become quite comfortable with his status and in his skin.

So when he suddenly jolted with pure, unadulterated lust at the pure smell of an Omega, _his_ Omega, unencumbered by the chemicals of heat suppressants for multiple days, Makoto knew this marked another change. One that he had spent most of his life fearing, hoping would never happen, and believing it really never would.

Thankfully he kept himself pinned to the sidewalk, his fists curling tighter and tighter, rather than capture Haru. He had fought against his innate urges and won. Makoto lifted his hands from the bed and stared at his palms, small bruising from his nails still evident in the soft skin. No matter what nature threw at him, he would sooner die than cause harm to Haru. Well, to anyone really. But especially Haru. And especially no harm from _him_.

Knowing there was a real possibility of stepping outside of what he could control, at least for the next few days, he accepted there was no choice but to avoid the beautiful Omega at all costs. Though talking on the phone wouldn’t hurt him in anyway, he chose the coward’s way out and hadn’t messaged him at all. Not now when Haru had probably figured out what he was.

Makoto would not be ready, not while his body still hummed with need and arousal that could taint the most innocent of conversations. So in the meantime he would stay locked inside his bedroom, a safe distance from Haru, and wait until his first rut as an Alpha ended.

* * *

Three days. Makoto had quarantined himself in his bedroom for three days. No school, no friends, no swim practice. Even too frightened at the thought of hurting or scaring his much smaller siblings, especially with the extremely testy mood he had been in at first, he only allowed his parents in the room to occasionally bring him food or tell him when it was ok to leave long enough to use the bathroom.

He had never masturbated so many times within 72 hours in his entire life. It had been nothing at all like presenting as a Beta. His sense of smell alone was entirely too strong. Makoto had been driven nearly to the point of angry tears when he caught a whiff of an amazing, non-familial scent and had been willing to tear apart his room in his desire to find it. Being able to pluck the single clothing item of Haru’s, which had just happened to be left in his room sometime outside of his recent memory, made him feel like a bloodhound. A creepy bloodhound.

Though the hormones were certainly easier to control when he wasn’t near Haru, the source of that amazing fragrance, so he felt fairly sure that he was past the point of losing control after merely the second night. But he still wanted to wait it out to be sure.

Haru. He hadn’t spoken to him the entire three days. He knew that his boyfriend had been worried and upset at the lack of communication, especially judging by the fact that Haru had actually tried contacting him on his cell phone multiple times (5 missed calls and 15 text messages, none of which he could bring himself to actually read) when the house phone proved too easy for Makoto to ignore. The only thing his parents passed on to him was that he needed to call his best friend _soon_ , especially with his rut finally coming to an end. But Makoto was terrified of having to face him. He would willingly apologize for his behavior, of course, but now that they both knew for certain what he was, he couldn’t be sure how the rest would play out.

Makoto found it painfully and miserably ironic for a brand new Alpha to be as terrified as he was.

* * *

It was evening and he could hear the sound of the table being set downstairs. He truly believed his younger siblings were incapable of completing any task silently. That thought alone made him huff with affection, a small smile peeking through the frown on his face for a moment. He wondered if they had been told about his new status. He wondered if they would be hesitant, cautious with him. He wondered if they were afraid.

Lying across the expanse of his bed, Makoto contemplated sleep as an alternative to crying. He had wrung so much energy out of his body in the past few days that he didn’t want to spare another moment on such dangerous thoughts if he didn’t have to.

“Makoto? Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry,” his father knocked politely on his bedroom door, the sound startling him from his brooding.

“Dad,” he answered back, not budging a muscle from his prone position as he raised his voice only enough to be heard through his door, “Maybe I should… uh…”

“Son, the worst part is over. You’re back to normal now.” His father, not waiting for permission, cracked open the door that Makoto had forgotten to lock from his last trip to the bathroom, just enough to peer in at his son, his expression the perfect paternal mix of concern and resolve. “You’re not seriously wanting to skip dinner, are you?”

“No, no… I was thinking that maybe one more night by myself…”

His father sighed and stepped into the room, mostly closing the door behind him but not bothering to let it click shut. “You are not a danger to anyone, Makoto. And Ran and Ren would really like it if you ate with us at the table tonight. They’ve missed you.”

Makoto’s eyes widened and his fingers gripped the bedsheets beneath him with intense apprehension. “But how can you be sure? I don’t… want to do anything that could…”

Makoto felt the bed dip beside him as the Beta sat down, a heavy sigh escaping his large frame. “You and I both know that you’re not still in self-imposed exile at this point because you’re worried about your siblings. You _know_ you’re fine.”

Sometimes Makoto hated it when his parents were right. And they often were. Glancing up at his father, the older man’s eyes much like his own regarded him gently behind his wire-framed glasses. Was he really so obvious? Or was it a parent’s job to see through the easy lies he built around himself?

Swallowing down his fear, refusing to let his body shake with noticeable nerves, Makoto decided to give in. Dinner seemed to be his father’s façade in order to push Makoto out of quarantine. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, he ran his fingers through sleep-tousled hair and accepted. “…Maybe I will skip dinner then. I… I have something else I need to do… Something I _should_ do.”

His father studied him only a moment longer before putting him out of his misery, an easy smile stretching across his face. “I think that’s a good idea. How about you take some food with you over to Haruka’s, ok? Take all the time you need.”

With the unspoken encouragement and faith, Makoto was able to smile. Taking a deep and cleansing breath, the young Alpha stood from his bed, feeling just a bit more himself than he had in days.

“Apologize to Ran and Ren for me?”

“Sure will, Makoto.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has a few words for Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just a reminder that there are no “females” in this universe (because that’s what Omegas are for and otherwise I couldn’t make it sense of it in my mind). So Omegas who give birth are often called “mother” even though they still use male pronouns. 
> 
> In fact, part of me wants to continue doing mini-chapters within this universe just so I can explore how gender plays a role for each character. Also how sexual orientation plays out too! Because not all pairings are an Omega with a Beta/Alpha! I think the idea of late gender presentation (specifically during puberty in my universe) is really interesting. That means that there is no gender classification for children, they’re all equals. So then there would be other things that would cause distinctions, like wealth, status, breeding, etc. I don’t know, I just think it’s super interesting! If any of you have studied anthropology or sociology, you get me! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr or twitter if you have ideas, suggestions, requests, or whatever. There’s a very good chance I’ll do new one-shots or drabbles. And I still will do a Rei/Nagisa chapter too.

As expected, Ran and Ren weren’t pleased when their father explained that Makoto would still not be eating with them that evening. He could hear their whining from the entry hall where he hurriedly tied his shoes. However Makoto’s mother, an Omega who was not easily swayed or bribed, simply told them to finish the food on their plates or they would be going to bed without any television or games. Makoto did feel guilt over having abandoned the regular routine he had built with his siblings. He took his role as Older Brother very seriously and wanted to not only be a source of support but also a good role model. Yet, all he had shown them in the past few days was how easy it was to lock the world away.

More importantly, before he could begin to make everything up to them, he had a stop he had to make. Someone who deserved his apology even more. As Makoto threw on a lightweight jacket and reached out for the front door, he heard a throat pointedly cleared behind him.

Surprised, he turned and found his mother watching him. “Ah! Mom, I was just…”

“Yes, I know.” The Omega smiled knowingly and handed over a small, sturdy plastic container, the sides clipped shut tight around hot food. “Here is some dinner to bring to Haruka-chan. Let him know he is expected to join us for dinner tomorrow as well, okay? We would all love to see him.”

Makoto nodded obediently, knowing his mother fully expected him to patch everything up with his life-long best friend. There was absolutely no doubt in his eyes, his faith in Makoto evident and unwavering. Makoto wished he felt as confident. “Of course.”

* * *

The plastic container filled with freshly prepared food radiated heat that seeped into the palms of Makoto’s hands. Despite the comfortable warmth held close to his chest, there was a chill at the back of his neck where the evening breeze lifted the nervous sweat from his skin. The sun setting behind the neighborhood houses, giving away to cooler evening temperatures, wasn’t the cause of the shiver that ran down Makoto’s spine. He had taken the short walk up to Haru’s doorstep, barely recalling having even closed his own front door in his daze, let alone the two dozen step climb. The time between having left his home and arriving to Haru’s had been spent in a constant state of apprehension and all without planning what exactly he was going to say. But he was there now, staring at the wooden door to what was practically his second home and unable to bring himself to turn back. No matter how fearful, he owed Haru this much.

When he finally pushed the doorbell, the sound ringing just loud enough for him to hear it faintly from outside, his nerves coiled into a ball so tight it felt like a rock was sitting in his gut. Makoto waited with bated breath, his grip tight around the plastic box held close to his chest. Seconds ticked by, a few more heartbeats, a shaky breath. And no Haru.

When there was no indication that the door was going to be opened for him, for the first time in his life he didn’t let himself in and turned away. This was Haru’s choice and he would not force him. Not even to let him have the opportunity to explain himself.

Makoto took a deep breath to steady himself, his eyes burning and his chest heavy. Heartache was an acute physical pain that he wasn’t expecting. He needed to leave before his outpouring of emotions took place in front of Haru’s house. It would be unfair to subject the Omega to possibly witness his selfish breakdown.

With a numb feeling taking over his body, Makoto turned away from the Nanase household and took unconscious steps towards the stairs that would take him back to the isolation of his bedroom. He wondered how long it would take for him to be able to leave that room again.

He didn’t hear the door open but his ears did pick up the soft sound of his name called behind him. Turning his upper body to peer back toward the quiet house and the whisper of his name, his breath caught in his throat.

_Haru._

The beautiful Omega had stepped out of the house and towards Makoto, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Perhaps he had not purposefully ignored the doorbell. The cotton drawstring pants and overly soft t-shirt draped on Haru’s body signaled that he had probably headed to bed early for the night. Makoto felt his chest his expand, finally breathing again.

Reminding himself to hold back any lofty expectations, Makoto swallowed and forced a small smile to his face. “H-haru. Um, hi.”

Trying and failing at being casual after three long days of silence, the young Alpha walked back up the few steps and towards his best friend. Keeping a careful and polite distance, he awkwardly shifted his weight from each foot.

“Sorry for bothering you. I guess I should have called first. I just… Um, I… brought dinner?” He reached out his long arms as far as they would go, hesitant to step within the Omega’s personal space uninvited, to hand over the container of food. The desire to at least caress Haru’s thin and pretty fingers as they took the food from him was a strong itch within Makoto. Despite the great disappointment that there was no contact, he was at least thankful that the urge was easy for him to bite back.

“Thanks.”

Haru accepted it with only a moment’s pause, appearing more confused than cautious. That alone allowed Makoto to breathe more deeply, seeing no apparent fear on the other’s face. Still, the distance hurt.

“Do… you want me to go?”

Haru shook his head without any trace of uncertainty and Makoto further relaxed, feeling the strain in his shoulders ease.

“Do you… want me to stay?”

Then Haru nodded and Makoto felt the first genuine smile cross his face in days. He could explain, he could apologize, he could grovel for forgiveness for any worry he may have caused. Haru was giving him the most generous chance. But before he could even start, Haru cut off his thoughts.

“I called you.”

Guilt, a feeling he was starting to know well. “I know, Haru. I’m so s-!”

“I sent you messages.”

And he did, many of them. All left unread as he wallowed in despair and shut out the world. His phone still at his bedside where he left it, as he hadn’t even considered that he would need to bring it with him for some reason. It wasn’t the most mature way to handle the Change, he knew. And in hindsight, if he could redo it all he would never have ignored Haru’s attempts at opening the line of communication between them. He should have known better by now, after all they had been through that year, than to simply ignore the issue.

“I-I couldn’t look at them at the time… Haru, I’m so sorry…”

Haru took a quick but discerning glance up and down the form of the Alpha before him. Makoto felt like all of his anxiety was on clear display for those perceptive blue eyes. “And you still haven’t read them, have you?”

“No… I… was ashamed. And so scared.” The confession nearly lodged itself in his throat and Makoto’s eyes dropped to his shoes.

“…Of me?”

Makoto shook his head hard, a sharp answer to Haru’s question without words. For Makoto, Haru would never, _could_ never, be the cause of the shame and fear that festered inside him. Haru meant everything to him and more. He was Makoto’s ability to sleep during the night after a scary movie, he was Makoto’s strength to take walks down by the beach and near the ocean, he was Makoto’s relief whenever anxiety took over. Haru deserved so much better for all that he was.

“Of myself,” Makoto finally answered, the words weak in his mouth.

When Haru’s shoes stepped into his vision, bringing the young Omega within arm’s reach, Makoto’s head lifted. Haru had shifted the plastic container under one arm to allow the other to reach out for him, silently asking for his hand, for some kind of physical contact. Makoto could have wept when he took the other’s hand into his own. Fingers intertwined, the grip tender but confident.

“What are you so afraid of?”

His answer came in a whisper, “…being an Alpha.”

“Why?”

Makoto could not understand this question at all. Didn’t Haru have the same reservations about his status? Didn’t he understand the risks now? Didn’t he fear Makoto’s ability to control this new status? Perhaps he hadn’t known what went through Makoto’s mind that afternoon when he commanded Haru leave him behind, panting on the sidewalk with desire. Surely if he did, he couldn’t have the same unshakeable faith in Makoto that he had always had before. Makoto certainly didn’t.

“I don’t want to be a monster.”

“You think all Alphas are monsters?”

“Yes!” Adrenaline immediately rushed through Makoto’s veins with his automatic answer. Apprehension, dread, and the need to distance himself itching right beneath the surface. Being an Alpha meant unpredictable surges of violence, didn’t it? Possessive behavior and rage were stereotypical characteristics of Alphas who ‘snapped.’ And it didn’t matter to Makoto that he didn’t know any Alpha personally who ever succumbed to those baser instincts (actually he didn’t personally know many Alphas at all). Even just the possibility of this happening was the most unbearable thing his imagination could conjure.

But when his eyes locked onto Haru’s, whose gaze was steadfast and crystal clear, everything slowed. Within a single heartbeat his body started to calm itself down, his racing heart slowed and the prickle on his skin dissipated. The weight of Haru’s unflinching hand in his, the strength in his expression, grounding him back down.

Makoto immediately knew that while his first response was a brutally honest expression of his worst fears, it also was not realistic. The rational part of his mind _understood_ that. He knew not all Alphas were bad, of course. So, he supposed his true and honest fear was that somehow he would be the one weak, incapable Alpha. That he’d be simply part of the statistic in the news, one of those awful Alphas whose urges led to some dreadful event. The Alpha who was so terrible at simply being an Alpha that he couldn’t control his nature. That he wouldn’t be strong enough to handle it. Really, he just didn’t believe in himelf.

“Well, no… I guess.” Makoto conceded, embarrassed. “But you’ve heard stories about Alphas losing control before! It’s horrible! W-what if I…! What if it was _me_?! Haru, I don’t want to _ever_ -!”

Haru didn’t hesitate to cut Makoto’s panic off mid-sentence with a firm voice. “You know there are also stories of Omegas and Betas doing bad things or making stupid decisions too. It’s not just Alphas that have the capacity to do those things.”

Haru stepped closer as Makoto further relaxed. Their bodies close enough for their arms, still tightly connected by their clasped hands, to press together tightly. The shared warmth, the increased connection brought Makoto down from his near-panic. Haru’s words were true and the reality did help. But Makoto’s fears were so strong, especially when he felt there was a danger to those he loved. Why was Haru willing to risk that?

“Alphas are _not_ inherently bad, Makoto.”

Makoto chewed on his bottom lip and weakly asked, “How do you know that?”

“Because Makoto is one.”

Reflexively the Alpha gasped, his face alight with wonder and awe. There was always more to what Haru was trying to tell him than the mere words he spoke. And Makoto heard him loud and clear. Although he was still uncertain of himself and his new status, _Haru believed in him_.

Immediately his body released nearly all of the fearful tension and a warmth blossomed on his cheeks. Makoto breathed in deeply and allowed the subdued smell of the Omega in front of him to take over his senses. The cool, crisp scent of the person he’d been in love with since childhood further relaxing his frantic mind. The scent that reminded him of a calm, quiet winter morning after a fresh snow, clean with a subtle sweetness, was a drug he longed to be addicted to for the rest of his life.

Refocusing his sight back on Haru, Makoto’s body completely fixated on the Omega now that he felt invited again. He watched as a delicate blush appeared on Haru’s face just before the Omega shyly averted his gaze. His enjoyment of Haru’s smell was easily noticed. Makoto felt himself smile jubilantly at the rare and cute behavior as he gave the other’s hand a gentle squeeze. He loved Haru beyond words but still felt somehow unworthy of the loyal affection. Although he knew if he voiced such a sentiment aloud, he would receive a glare full of disapproval. So he would try to believe, just as Haru did, just for him.

“Haru… can I kiss you?”

Haru pursued his lips and tried to glare at Makoto, but the color on his cheeks gave his embarrassment away. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“You’re right. Sorry,” he conceded, chuckling under his breath.

Rather than pull Haru toward him, Makoto stepped in close to his boyfriend, their bodies nearly completely flush. Neither of them spared a thought or glance to the plastic container dropping from Haru’s limp hand to the ground below. Lifting Haru’s other hand where they were still holding onto each other, he set Haru’s palm flat against his upper chest with a firm press of his own before releasing it. He wanted Haru’s embrace just as much as he want to be allowed do the same. When he felt the Omega slide his hand further up his chest to hold on tightly, Makoto’s hand then returned to Haru’s waist to gently, slowly, wrap around to hold him close.

Haru stood still, pliant, and allowed Makoto to shift them together. His blue eyes never wavering from Makoto’s and his lips already partially opened and waiting. When the hand not wrapped securely around Haru to keep him close lifted up to caress his face, Haru responded by unconsciously licking his lips. Makoto’s thumb delicately stroked right beneath Haru’s mouth before the hand tenderly swept back to cradle his neck, fingers tangling in the silky black hair.

Lithe fingers released Makoto’s shirt in order to grip onto the thick muscle underneath the fabric instead and Makoto’s eyes dilated. Haru’s other immediately sought out Makoto’s cheek to softly pull the taller man’s face downwards. Their lips met in a soft slide at first, enjoying the feel of the sensitive skin against each other, sharing a warm breath between them.

When Haru whispered Makoto’s name against his mouth like an intimate invitation, the Alpha nearly able to taste Haru’s voice against the sensitive skin of his lips, he closed the gap between them. Haru was telling him that he was not afraid, could never be afraid of Makoto. He was the same Makoto as he’d always been and Haru accepted him. Haru’s unshakeable feelings stirred beautiful emotions within the young Alpha and he wanted to return all those same sensations and more. Makoto slanted his mouth over Haru’s to tease the petite mouth, the lips already plumping and sensitive under the gentle nibble of his teeth. The small, pleased sound escaping from the Omega’s mouth encouraged him to continue further. So he licked into his mouth reverently and felt Haru’s hands hold him tight.

The desire to devour him was growing in Makoto’s chest, unfurling outward to fill his body with warmth and leave a tingling sensation under all of his skin. Despite Haru’s wonderful scent, notes of sweet cream and winter air, having been considerably subdued from the daily heat-suppressant pills, it was still the comforting smell of the Omega he loved and it stirred whirlwind of passion within him. It wasn’t just the hot feeling of lust, though that was certainly present judging by the pulsing of his blood that was increasingly moving southward. But Makoto also simply wanted to just hold him forever, to give Haru everything he wanted, to make him undeniably happy. He wanted to spoil his Omega rotten.

_Ah_ , maybe that was why Haru wasn’t afraid of him, of what he was. Haru knew before Makoto even began to realize that he was still himself, still the same Makoto – only a bigger, older version of the little boy with daisies. Haru had no doubts about Makoto’s control, about the honesty of his intentions, about his heart.

Makoto pulled back from the deep kiss just enough to smile against Haru’s panting lips. Haru may not have been the best with words most of the time, but he always knew what Makoto needed to hear and found his own unique way of telling him.

“Haru…” Makoto whispered, emotions tight in his throat and a besotted smile on his face.

“We should go inside now.” Haru knelt down to pick up the discarded container, the food still safely contained inside. “Before the food gets cold.”

Makoto’s smile grew into a delighted grin at the invitation to join him for dinner. He didn’t want to assume so quickly after their reunion they’d go back to their normal closeness, especially as how Haru was no longer invited only Makoto instead his empty house. Makoto was now an _Alpha_ suitor, an _Alpha_ boyfriend. Makoto would not have held any trepidation against the Omega for that. But Haru did not give his trust, nor his affections, halfway. Reveling in everything the offer meant, Makoto nodded enthusiastically.

He followed Haru back into his quiet home. Somehow he thought that everything would feel different, but simply having gone through the Change into an Alpha hadn’t altered his perception of the Nanase home. It still smelled faintly of grilled mackerel, the most commonly cooked meal on a near daily basis, mixed with a sweet citrus fragrance from Haru’s cleaning products. However the most alluring of all the scents his nose picked up was Haru himself. It wasn’t that it smelled _different_ to him as an Alpha. It also wasn’t that it was somehow _stronger_. Nothing like that. It was as if Makoto were able to separate each of the different scents, distinguish and isolate them in a way he couldn’t before. He could choose to tune out the other smells in preference to focusing on where Haru’s personal scent was strongest. The change was so slight that Makoto would have probably not noticed it immediately, maybe not even at all, if not for having spent three days without Haru. Time spent mostly clinging solely to the extremely degraded scent captured in an old t-shirt, his body was starved of the most comforting aroma he had grown so accustomed to. Those painful days with the fear building up inside of him that he may have to forever give up Haru’s familiar scent. Now having it all around him was beyond soothing. Being in Haru’s place after such an emotional ordeal was so much more reassuring than he imagined.

“You should call your parents before we eat.”

Brought back to the present with Haru’s words, he quickly kicked off his shoes to leave them in the entry way. “Eh? Why? They knew I would probably eat with you.”

At that question, the Omega halted in his walk toward the kitchen to prepare their meal. He turned only his upper body to stare openly at Makoto. “…Aren’t you staying the night?”

“EH?! H-Haru!” His body jerking, Makoto’s turned a nervous red.

He could probably come up with _numerous_ reasons why that probably wasn’t a good idea. But Haru didn’t give him an option and said “just call them” before continuing into the kitchen. Makoto blinked at the retreating form of his boyfriend. It was obvious Haru had no such reservations about him staying over.

For once, Makoto swallowed down his worries and ignored the thoughts tickling in the back of his mind telling him to think this through properly. Haru wanted him to stay. Besides, he missed the Omega so badly that he wanted nothing more than to stay as well, even just to hold him for a while. So with his decision made he stepped inside and around the corner to find the home phone line to dial his parents.

Makoto’s eyes followed Haru as he reemerged from the kitchen, the food dished out onto two curved plates that he set on the low table in the middle of the room. His gaze stayed glued to his boyfriend even as the ringing stopped and Makoto’s father answered.

“O-oh hey, Dad… Yeah I’m about to have dinner with Haru now… Yes, everything is good, we’re fine. You were right…”

Haru glanced up from where he was getting comfortable on a pillow in front of his plate of food. Makoto could see a small smile on his otherwise collected face and it bolstered him.

“Hey, um. I-I just wanted to make sure the twins would be okay tonight if I, um… that is… I think I’m going to stay at Haru’s tonight…”

Oh, that was interesting. Makoto meant to ask for permission, not make a statement of his decision. He really wasn’t quite sure why it came out like that. However, he wasn’t too concerned about his father’s reaction. Makoto knew his parents trusted him, that wasn’t the issue. Because he was pretty sure everyone knew Makoto would sooner run away than do something to Haru that he didn’t want. But now the concern was different – what if _Haru_ wanted to do something? What if he was hoping for intimacy of a more physical nature? Would staying the night with Haru immediately imply to his parents that they were going to? Was he ready? No, he was pretty sure just three days after presenting as an Alpha was way too soon for him!

Just as he was deciding for himself it was much too fast to take their physical relationship to the next level right now, especially so soon after his Change, he was brought back to the current phone conversation. Tuning back into the voice on the other line of the phone line, he heard his father’s words immediately bring up the exactly the topic he had just been preoccupied thinking about. The skin on his face immediately felt enflamed once again and he finally tore his eyes away from Haru in embarrassment.

“N-no! Nothing like – like _that!_ ” Makoto couldn’t stop the stutter, the arm not holding the phone to his ear waving frantically as he struggled to get his thoughts out coherently. What was worse than having this conversation brought up without any warning was that Haru’s eyes were watching him flail helpless the entire time.

Still, his father pushed on despite Makoto’s awkward meltdown. “I’m not-! We’re not-! …Do I have _what?!_ NO!”

“I bought condoms already,” Haru cut into the conversation, his soft words startling Makoto into realizing that had he stood up from the table and was now within arm’s reach again.

“You did?!” He squeaked out before turning back to the phone to hear his father, whom was now chuckling at his expense through his continued lecture on ‘waiting until you’re both ready’ and the ‘proper way of using protection.’ Makoto never felt more mortified in his life and wanted the floor to swallow him up.

“W-we’re not doing that! Aren’t you supposed to tell me NOT to, anyway?!”

Haru just raised an eyebrow at Makoto’s panic, his face passive but exasperated. His expression communicated unspoken words Makoto had no trouble translating after years of practice: ‘it’s only natural, Makoto’ and ‘I hope you don’t think we’ll _never_ do it.’

When his father’s voice over the phone repeated those sentiments almost verbatim, Makoto could have sworn he felt his soul escape his body. ‘Mortified’ could no longer even begin to cover his feelings as he received a condensed ‘sex safe’ talk right in front of his stoic boyfriend. Gratefully it took only another minute or so to wrap up the phone conversation with his father, the older man realizing how embarrassed Makoto had gotten.

But there was absolutely no disagreement from either of his parents with Makoto’s announcement that he would be staying with Haru. Somehow both his mother and father had anticipated his decision to stay before it even occurred to him. His father expressed they were glad he was no longer isolating himself in his room and that his place was with Haru. His face was warm from the simple affection and faith his parents shared with him by the time they bid each other good night and disconnected.

He had almost forgotten the initial embarrassment of talk about _knotting_ and _condoms_ and _heat cycles_. That is, until he put the phone back on its cradle and rejoined his boyfriend at the table. Those blue eyes followed him as he sat down in front of his plate of food, openly staring as Makoto fidgeted in place.

“We don’t have to do anything, Makoto.”

Makoto wondered if the constant blushing should be a concern for him. It couldn’t be healthy to constantly have blood rushing to your face when it had more important things to do. But at least he appreciated Haru’s consideration, even if he was incredibly direct about something that still made Makoto intensely nervous.

“I know, Haru.” Makoto’s uneasiness diminished completely when his boyfriend reached across the corner of the table to take his hand. Squeezing gently at the Omega’s hand, he smiled warmly at him as he explained. “I just need time to… get used to my new status before considering taking anything further, okay?”

“Of course.”

Although, now Makoto didn’t feel quite as nervous about it anymore.

* * *

The room was dark and peaceful, the only source of light being the weak street lights coming in through the curtains over the window. Makoto was enjoying sharing warmth with Haru under the blankets on his bed, their legs tangled together intimately and the scent of sweet cream and snow all around him. The release of stress from their reunion allowed him to finally feel tired, his eyes drooping low even as he fought it so that he could enjoy their tender moment together just a little longer.

Haru seemed to still be awake as well, as he suddenly felt the other’s head lean up from the pillow to nuzzle into Makoto’s neck. Haru prodded the sensitive skin first with his nose, inhaling the Alpha’s scent, before rubbing his cheek into it. At first it just seemed to be an affectionate snuggle the Omega needed from his partner before sleeping. But much to Makoto’s confusion, Haru didn’t stop. Once the first cheek was warm and pink from the rubbing, he turned Makoto’s head to the side on the pillow to allow him space enough to nuzzle the other side of his neck on the opposite cheek.

Though there were small kisses interspaced between the nuzzling, Makoto could tell the purpose for the affection was certainly not a random snuggle. When he felt Haru’s nose trace higher to find the scent gland at his hairline behind his ear, he knew it was about a need Haru had. Even if they weren’t mated yet, as Haru’s pair-bonded Alpha Makoto was the one Haru would turn to when seeking out consolation or comfort. The Omega’s nose rubbed the area gently before his mouth rested over the sensitive skin to stimulate the gland further with gentle nibbles. Makoto let out a shaky sigh as he sensed his own pheromones release heavily around them.

“Haru? What are you doing?”

He didn’t quite know what Haru was looking for, what he needed. These particular actions of could have been anything. Makoto knew that the stimulation Haru was giving his body to produce his scent more abundantly could come from just about anything, sexual or otherwise. But Makoto’s body knew this didn’t have anything to do with lust, as the rubbing of their skin felt chaste and emotional. Neither did the Omega’s current smell reveal any arousal or on-coming heat within his body. Even the scent of fear, a sharp sour note that mixed in with a person’s natural scent when frightened, was absent. The only thing Makoto could pick up from the smell of his Omega was a calm contentment.

 “Scent marking,” Haru explained in a soft murmur against Makoto’s neck.

“O-oh…”

Makoto blushed a little, pleased from the answer. At least he wasn’t the only one who missed his partner’s scent during their short separation. He lifted his arms to wrap softly around his boyfriend’s body and ran his nose against Haru’s neck, searching out his own scent glands. Knowing he would no longer embarrass himself with the need to drown in Haru’s scent, he could no longer fathom a reason to deny himself.

Neither paused in their nuzzling when Haru whispered, a needy huff against Makoto’s neck. “I stopped smelling like you after three days.”

Guilt. That was a more familiar emotion he’d had for the past few days. His body tensed up without his permission as he whispered apologies into Haru’s soft hair.

“Shhh,” he soothed against the Alpha’s neck, his lips rubbing the skin there lovingly, telling Makoto that forgiveness had long been given. It wasn’t until Haru returned to nibbling against the sensitive skin near his scent gland that Makoto’s body returned to its relaxed and sleepy state.

It only took a few minutes scent marking under the blankets for the two to settle down for the night. Their bodies held onto one another protectively, lulled into drowsiness with each other’s soothing pheromones all around. As Makoto felt sleep begin to claim him, his jaw opening wide with a yawn, he mumbled a last question.

“Do I… smell the same?”

Haru must have been closer to sleep, his words slurred slightly from where his face was pressed half into the pillow and partially on top of Makoto’s shoulder.

“You are the same, only stronger. I’m glad.”


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto remembers his cell phone the next morning.

Makoto had almost forgotten about his cell phone, abandoned on his nightstand when he left for Haru’s house the evening before. It wasn’t as if he needed to have it, only being one steep set of stairs away from home overnight. Having his phone at his side hadn’t even crossed his mind the entire night, too distracted under the warmth of Haru’s blankets, the smoothness of his Omega’s skin, surrounded by their combined scents, and lulled to sleep from the soothing effects of their nuzzling. It wasn’t until he had returned to his bedroom the next morning, showered and dressed in his school attire (one set of which he kept conveniently at Haru’s house), to get his school bag that he even remembered it.

“Oh, that’s right. I left my phone here,” Makoto murmured, picking up the object from where he had absent-mindedly left it. With a practiced flick of his thumb, he flipped the phone open to peer at the battery status symbol that appeared in the corner when the screen blinked to life. Makoto couldn’t help but huff in amusement. “The battery’s almost dead. I completely forgot to plug it in.”

Resisting the temptation to just leave it behind for the day – feeling that there was little chance of some emergency he would be called to handle anyway – Makoto snapped the phone closed once more and grabbed the charger from on top his dresser. Shoving the coiled cable of his charger into the front pocket of his school bag, his cell phone nearly followed behind until the small, external screen blinked to life and captured his attention with a bold lettered reminder.

_~5 Missed Calls~  
~17 Unread Messages~_

That’s right. He had three days’ worth of messages that he ignored. Makoto couldn’t help but wonder just how many of those were from Haru alone, the Omega hardly ever even turning his own cell phone on, let alone using it.

Suddenly feeling shy and apprehensive, Makoto glanced over his shoulder at his bedroom door, left slightly ajar in his haste to grab his things for school so that he and Haru could walk together, back to normal once again. His boyfriend had initially decided to wait for him downstairs rather than shadow him to his room since Makoto was here simply to pack his bag, but there was no harm in checking to see if Haru had changed his mind.

When there was no indication that Haru had moved to investigate, Makoto turned back the phone. Flipping it open once more and pressing the ‘mail’ button, Makoto justified quietly to himself, “It’ll just take a minute.”  

It took a moment and a few blinks to confirm the largest number of his messages from a single person were indeed from Haru. Nervously his thumb skipped over his boyfriend’s name and read his other messages first, not feeling prepared to read what the Omega had sent to him.

There were quite a few from Nagisa though, the next largest number. They were all a mesh of exclamation points and emojis that went from confused to worried to teasing over the course of the first day. It seemed that it didn’t take long at all for word to spread about what happened to Makoto the day he left school early. There was only one from Rei, apologizing for Nagisa’s outpouring of insistent messages for the most part but also telling him to take care of his body with sleep and plenty of protein during his Change. Makoto couldn’t help but smile. Through a text message Rei still managed to sound like he was reading from a text book with all of his proper advice.

Even Kou left a message for him, something about how his workout routine could be increased once he came back to school since his body would be in peak condition. He was sure his face went red with that but refused to consider the implications. The last, most recent message was from Rin and Makoto wondered just how fast the gossip mill ran to get all the way to Samezuka before he had even returned to school. Of course Rin didn’t hold back his words, his concern and frustration both evident in his demand that Makoto “get his Alpha ass over to Haru’s to talk this out now!”

That left Haru’s messages, nine in total. Makoto wasn’t sure the last time he had received so many from Haru. If he were to guess, he’d think it had to be one of the few times they were separated due to family trips when they were much younger. Certainly longer than his memory could inform him, for sure. However, this time there was no jubilance or excitement in opening the messages from his life-long best friend, instead only an odd anxiety in his stomach which would not be appeased even after having reconciled everything with Haru already.

Guilt. It was the guilt.

He was still himself after all, Makoto thought, Alpha or not.

\-------------------------  
_Makoto._  
\-------------------------  
_Can we talk?_  
\-------------------------  
_You’re not answering your house phone._  
\-------------------------  
_Your parents said you won’t leave your room either._  
\-------------------------  
_I know what happened, Makoto. But what I don’t know is why you’re hiding._  
\-------------------------  
_Are you hiding from me?_  
\-------------------------

A heavy weight settled onto Makoto’s shoulders, his eyes closing as he gripped the cell phone tighter in his fist. _Hiding from Haru?_ His lovely, kind, supportive Haru? Haru thought that was even a possibility after everything they had gone through together? Of course, he has said as much the night before, standing outside his house with Makoto fidgeting awkwardly in front of him.

That was Makoto’s fault. That was not how a proper Beta – no, _Alpha_ , he reminded himself – should treat the one he loves. His inaction allowed Haru to shoulder blame for Makoto’s own failings. Makoto had withdrawn and Haru suffered, thinking that somehow he had been responsible.

Of course all had been resolved already, but that couldn’t undo the cold clench of blame still heavy within himself. Makoto needed to learn from this, needed to do better, _be_ better, if not for himself then for Haru. With a heavy breath through his nose, his mouth set in a tense line, Makoto’s thumb clicked the scroll button on his phone and forced himself to continue reading to the very last message.

\-------------------------  
_Talk to me when you’re ready._  
\-------------------------  
_I’ll be here, Makoto._  
\-------------------------  
_I love you._  
\-------------------------

A quiet involuntary gasp pulled into his lungs, the tension released from his mouth as his lips parted in surprise and amazement at the words displayed on the bright LED screen in his hand, eyes wide and unblinking. Makoto recalled Haru’s words standing in front of his outside, the first spoken to him in days since the incident that sent him into cowardly hiding.

_“I sent you messages.”_

_“I-I couldn’t look at them at the time… Haru, I’m so sorry…”_

_“….And you still haven’t read them, have you?”_

_“No… I… was ashamed. And so scared.”_

Makoto’s heart pounded heavy against his ribcage as the knot in his stomach began to ease, leaving behind a welcomed fatigue from emotional rollercoaster from the past few days. He knew Haru wouldn’t approve of him carrying the same self-deprecating blame as he was about to do all over again. Haru loved him, accepted him, and wanted him. _All of him_. Just as he was.

Makoto had to hold his breath to keep the wetness in his eyes from falling, his lips stretching out in a wobbly but genuine smile. Yet here he was, almost falling back into the vicious cycle of loathing and guilt, all while forgetting Haru’s clearly expressed feelings from the night before. From so many previous times in their lives, as well. Haru did not usually communicate his affections with words, preferring a more subtle and quiet method of expression, but he never hesitated to say exactly what Makoto needed to hear when Makoto needed to hear it. Haru had always been his source of strength whenever Makoto was unsure.

_“Makoto is Makoto.”_

_“Of course we’ll continue to swim together.”_

_“I appreciate you being here for me. Thank you.”_

_“If it’s you, it’ll definitely be fine.”_

_“Alphas are_ not _inherently bad… Because Makoto is one.”_

_“You are the same, only stronger.”_

It was time to stop being afraid, to stop hesitating, to stop doubting. Especially when it came to Haru. Makoto was loved unconditionally and in return he needed to trust unconditionally. That’s what Haru was trying to tell him: _trust in my feelings for you and trust in yourself – because I do_.

“I love you too, Haru,” Makoto whispered, his thumb caressing the text on the screen one more time before clicking the save button on his phone, storing the last message. It just didn’t seem right to let that one in particular ever get deleted or overwritten. And Haru would never have to know.

“Makoto, are you done?” Haru’s voice carried up the staircase and into Makoto’s bedroom, startling him out of his sappy thoughts and away from the cell phone. “I thought we needed to leave right away?”

“Ah, Haru!” Makoto smiled wide, the last remnants of sadness wiped clean from his face as shoved his phone into his bag. Stepping out into the hallway, his eyes found Haru’s form at the bottom of the stairs, a curious tilt to the Omega’s head that Makoto found unfairly cute. “Sorry about that! I forgot my phone.”

“I forget mine all the time,” Haru shrugged as his eyes glanced away from Makoto, obviously not seeing the point in going out of his way to have it with him like others did.

Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle as he descended the stairs and towards his boyfriend. Reaching the bottom, Makoto patiently repeated his usual argument, Haru having heard it all before, “At least one of us has to have a phone, Haru. How would people reach us if something happened?”

Without prompting Haru turned to fall into step at Makoto’s side and out of the Tachibana household, allowing Makoto to give his hand a single squeeze before locking the door behind them and stepping out into public domain.

“No one’s ever been unable to find me when it’s necessary,” Haru huffed, his voice smooth and quiet as he turned his face towards the slightly obscured view of the ocean, hidden behind the houses in their neighborhood, effectively obscuring his expression from the Alpha at his side.

Makoto’s shoulders shook as he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “That’s because they always call me instead!”

Haru’s only answer was another shrug of one shoulder and the faintest caress of his fingertips against Makoto’s hand positioned so close to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my long absence! To summarize for anyone not following me on twitter, my life has gotten quite hectic lol. So I hope this makes up a little for it! There are more drabbles, one-shots, and new chapters for currently in-progress works to come though! I just felt this was the best thing to finish and post first to celebrate the end of my hiatus because I am such a sucker for Free omegaverse!


	5. Bonus #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the first chapter, Makoto and Haru share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a drabble... instead here is this not-quite-a-real-chapter fluffy fluff! Enjoy!

Makoto felt as if he were living on a cloud or maybe in a fantasy. Every morning he woke up with a smile, the fading dreamy image of his beautiful boyfriend – _boyfriend!_ – and the rose‑colored memory of his courting being accepted on the roof of the school building, sealed with a delicate kiss to his cheek. The Beta was pretty sure his feet had not touched the ground in days.

Everything felt new and wonderful, giving Makoto brand new motivation to wake up every morning. Sure, there had been no dramatic changes to his and Haru’s routine. They walked to school together, sat together during study period, ate together during lunch, swam together during practice, and walked home together afterward.

Ok, there were actually _three_ changes so far.

First, everyone knew that both Makoto and Haru were officially spoken for. Makoto told their closest friends the following Monday at swim practice and it didn’t take long after that for the news spread like wildfire throughout the school. The nervous bundle of energy in his chest, a mix of feeling honored for Haru to have accepted him and the bashfulness at making a public declaration, even with their initial audience of only three, left Makoto’s face over-heated and blushing. When their small swim team reacted – Nagisa cheering, Kou cooing, and Rei giving him a proud nod with a firm ‘ _naturally_ ’ as he pushed his glasses up – Makoto ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous gesture to hide his wide smile and red face. He glanced over to Haru to gauge his reaction, Nagisa having moved on quickly to hugging his arm and asking for details about how it happened. His heart hammered against his ribcage as he caught a subtle, rare smile pulling at his Omega’s lips, the expression even warmer as knowing blue eyes caught his own. Poor Rin had to settle for a text message. Makoto knew there was no way Nagisa or Kou would be able to keep the news to themselves for another two days until their next joint practice at Samezuka for Makoto and Haru to tell him personally.

The second change was during their walks together, especially during the quiet evening hours as the sun was casting its last rays of light over the ocean when they would make their way home. Makoto would slowly reach out his hand, embarrassingly warm and clammy, though Haru politely never gave any indication that it bothered him. Then Haru would slip his slender hand, skin cool and smooth in comparison, into Makoto’s. Their hands holding the other’s securely, pressed palm to palm, the tips of their fingers caressing the others’ skin ever so lightly. The sensation sent shivers down Makoto’s spine, his scent glands stimulated to release his scent heavy with endorphins, and the overwhelming feeling in his heart made him want to laugh aloud. Instead Makoto would rub the pad of his thumb across the sensitive skin on the back of the Omega’s hand, biting his lip to contain his joy when Haru would respond in kind. He didn’t have to look at his boyfriend to know he felt the same, the love in the grip of his delicate fingers and the undertones of contentment in the Omega’s own responding scent told him everything he needed to know.

The last change was one that had yet to happen. Or, more correctly, was in the _process_ of changing. As in, _right now_. At this _very moment_. It has Makoto’s heart racing at speeds that could surely be a health risk. He reflexively licks his lips as he stares down at the prim, pouting lips of his boyfriend seated in front of him.

Makoto considers being envious of how in control and calm Haru manages to appear. Those brilliantly blue eyes watching him, waiting for Makoto to be ready. The only things keeping Makoto rooted to the living room floor in front of his boyfriend were their gently clasped hands, the grip loose as they lightly slid fingertips against the others’ palm and down each finger before returning to massage circles into the tingling, hypersensitive skin, and their combined scents heavy in the air after their slow, intimate scent-marking. Haru’s fragrance of sweet cream, cool and sweet against his tongue where he’s licked against the Omega’s scent glands to further stimulate them. His own scent Haru had previously described as woodsy and airy, like a forest of robust trees in the sunlight. Makoto wasn’t sure if his scent could possibly be half as good to Haru as the Omega’s was to him, but he was confident that together their scents create the most beautiful bouquet reminiscent of the mountains in winter. Makoto could almost see the steam rising from the natural hot springs, surrounded by a dense forest of dark trees and covered in a thick layer of freshly fallen snow.

Even their scents were good together.

Haru’s skin sliding against his own, from his wrists down to his fingertips and back again and the soothing pheromones in their combined scents working to sooth Makoto’s racing heart both could not compete with the intense gaze in Haru’s eyes, the pupils dilated widely as the Omega was also under the effects of their scent-marking and the promise of more to come. It made the blood in Makoto’s body pump harder, the fine hairs on his neck stand on end, every nerve ending acutely aware of the inviting Omega. Haru waited patiently, his attention never wavering as they huddled closer together in the silence and privacy of the Nanase household. They had decided together to take this step as slow and deliberately as it deserved.

To them, it is more than just a first kiss.

Haru unconsciously licks his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth with a slow tug. Makoto feels his insecurity and worry crumble beneath the weight of his desire to feel those lips for the first time against his. He leans in close to the Omega, his head tilting and his fingers moving to interlock with Haru’s and still their movement just as he slides his lips against the others’. Their eyes close instinctually at the first hesitant touch. It’s just a soft brush at first, a light exhale of warm air, and then Haru presses back. Their lips are soft, pillowed against the others’ for a few lingering moments before Makoto slides again, their lips now interlocked as Makoto’s surrounds Haru’s bottom lip, Haru’s positioned around his upper. They can feel each other’s breaths against their cheeks, smell their scents strongly from their skin, and for the first time kiss each other’s lips as courted mates.

Makoto feels Haru kiss against his upper lip and then release, a huff of hair released between the Omega’s lips and across Makoto’s mouth. Makoto answers with one last tug of Haru’s bottom lip, his tongue instinctually licking a timid line into the plump flesh before releasing as well. Haru doesn’t pull back so Makoto leans in again to recapture his lips, the press firmer and his lips tug Haru’s further into his own. The Omega hums, a soft encouragement to continue, and Makoto wants to taste him.

He disconnects only one of their linked hands to slide fingers carefully through the soft hair at the base of Haru’s neck, the pad of his thumb rubbing soothingly over the scent-gland behind Haru’s ear as he cradles his head. He can feel his boyfriend’s racing heart, beating just as hard as his own. Haru’s answering hum is shaky but reassuring as the Omega leans in closer, his free hand running up Makoto’s bicep to grip him tightly. The Beta relents to Haru’s invitation and carefully opens his mouth against the others’. They share one heavy breath before Makoto slants his mouth over Haru’s, their tongues meeting to slide sensually against the other. It’s a slow, methodical rhythm that they fall into naturally, licking into each other’s mouths before pulling back to tug and kiss at swollen lips. They take time to experience every new sensation, every hidden corner of each other’s panting mouths, switching the tilt of their heads to explore again, their breathing labored and heavy through their noses as they refuse to end the kiss to catch their breath.

Eventually adrenaline and rushing desire ebb into a feeling of thick bliss, weighing down Makoto’s limbs and relaxing his body. He can sense Haru’s heartbeats almost as easy as he can feel them at his fingertips as it slowly winds down alongside his own, their kissing reducing to pecks and caresses as they cling to each other with tired hands.

“Feel ok?” Makoto whispers, his lips still pressed to the corner of Haru’s.

The Omega nods weakly, rubbing his nose against Makoto’s skin before placing more gentle kisses the Beta’s cheek, following a path to his hair line and scent gland where he nuzzles in. “Tired,” Haru mumbles into his skin.

“Ok,” Makoto answers after a few more quiet breaths, placing one last kiss against Haru’s temple before unwinding his arms just enough to help them both stand up.

Haru keeps one arm looped underneath Makoto’s, their fingers automatically interlacing as they silently make their way up the stairs to Haru’s bedroom to sleep for the night, tightly wrapped in each other’s arms, scents swirling into one in the air around them.


End file.
